


Coniglietti

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [2]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/criticombola.html">Criticombola, 55. Epoca classica</a></p><p>Yukiko tolse il coperchio e rivelò, tra delicate foglie decorative, una ricca distesa di coniglietti bianchi: le orecchiette ripiegate all’indietro e le codine erano state scolpite in modo preciso, naso e occhi erano stati delicatamente dipinti di un rosa tenue – Oh, sono i coniglietti dolci! – esclamò la giovane domestica – Sono dolcetti di mochi dai più svariati ripieni.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, collocata cronologicamente durante The beginnin (infanzia di Subaru).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coniglietti

– Signorino? – Yukiko si affacciò sulla stanza del suo padroncino – Vostro fratello vi manda un dono.  
Subaru lasciò perdere il libro di favole su cui, con non poca fatica, cercava di imparare a leggere meglio: da quando era stato trasferito in quell’ala della casa, non passava giorno senza che Seishiro gli inviasse qualche regalo; un intero armadio della sua stanza era ormai pieno di giocattoli, stoffe, ed ora che aveva iniziato a studiare cinese, anche rotoli illustrati di storie e fiabe. Il bambino si sentiva quasi in colpa a ricevere così tanto tutti i giorni, ma suo fratello non voleva sentire ragioni: era diventato un gioco divertente, in effetti, scoprire di volta in volta quale sorpresa lo attendeva.  
– Cos’è? – chiese il Subaru, guardando incuriosito la scatola di lacca rossa.  
Yukiko tolse il coperchio e rivelò, tra delicate foglie decorative, una ricca distesa di coniglietti bianchi: le orecchiette ripiegate all’indietro e le codine erano state scolpite in modo preciso, naso e occhi erano stati delicatamente dipinti di un rosa tenue – Oh, sono i coniglietti dolci! – esclamò la giovane domestica – Sono dolcetti di mochi dai più svariati ripieni.  
– Cos’è il mochi?  
– Davvero non lo avete mai assaggiato, signorino? – chiese lei, rattristandosi: quella pasta collosissima era la passione dei bambini, di solito, perché avevano la scusa di impiastricciarsi quanto volevano per mangiarla senza che nessuno li sgridasse.   
Subaru arrossì impacciato.  
–  Non importa – rise lei per risollevare l’umore – Li servirò con il tè verde quando vostro fratello verrà a trovarvi e li proverete insieme.

~*~

Quando Seishiro arrivò, un’ora più tardi, accolse con un luccichio molto poco adulto i dolcetti sul vassoio, disposti su delle foglie verdi come coniglietti veri su un prato: a Subaru rimase il ricordo beato di come mangiava quei cosetti dalla pasta bianca gommosa e dal ripieno rossastro di azuki, con l’aria soddisfatta di un bambino.   
Non se lo ricordava neppure il sapore di quei primi mochi: l’unica cosa che si riaffacciava ai suoi ricordi era l’espressione felice di suo fratello.   
Forse, si disse, il primo batticuore per lui lo aveva avuto in quell’istante.


End file.
